Military laser designators are tested and supported by electro-optic test sets. These test sets require support and calibration. The present invention was developed through the NAVSEA R&D to calibrate these test sets. The invention provides a calibrated laser energy and pulse width source at variable high power levels at a wavelength of 1.064 μm, as well as 1.54 μm and 1.57 μm wavelengths with the use of adapters.
There is no known instrument that can output a calibrated and variable high energy laser source of pulsed 1.064 μm, 1.54 μm and 1.57 μm wavelength with real time monitoring of pulse width and energy.